12 listopada 1995
7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - USA (3) 7.15 Tańce polskie - Tańce historyczne - Z pamiętnika tamtych lat 7.35 Notowania 8.05 Studio pod pięciolinią - program muzyczny dla dzieci 8.30 "Droga do Avonlea" (33) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 9.25 Teleranek 9.55 Wywiad: rak i zaba - program dla dzieci 10.00 Kukułka 10.15 W Starym Kinie: "Nasze małe słoneczko" - film fab prod USA (1935 r., 63 min) 11.20 Aby byli jedno 11.30 Koncert życzeń 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego z Watykanu 12.20 Opinie - program publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Bliskie spotkania: Sławomir Bubicz 14.20 Seriale wszech czasów "Czterej pancerni i pies" (17/21) "Klin" - serial TVP 15.15 To tylko plotka: "Mocne uderzenie" 15.25 Muzyka "środka" 16.00 Spotkania z komunizmem (3) 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte 17.50 DTV - program satyr. Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dr Quinn" (47) - serial prod. USA (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka "Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Debata prezydencka - prog. publ. 21.10 "Party przy świecach" - komedia prod. polskiej 22.10 Gala Festiwalu Polskich Filmów fabularnych Gdynia '95 0.10 "Rozkaz - zabić" - dramat psychologlczno-sensacyjny prod. USA (108 min, 1958 r.) 1.35 Studio Sport - MŚ w akrobatyce sportowej 2.05 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Party przy świecach" - komedia prod. polskiej 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 "Jaś Fasola: Zrób to sam" - program rozrywkowy prod angielskiej 10.00 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Kulturalny i kulturowy 10.15 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.15 Teatr dla Dzieci: Kornel Makuszyński "Bezgrzeszne lata" (z Katowic) 12.20 "Seaquest II" - pilot serialu USA 13.45 "Kto ty jesteś" - film dok. o obchodach 700-lecia godła Polski - Orła Białego 14.10 "Podróze w czasie i przestrzeni" "Prywatne życie roślin" - (2) "Jak rosną" - film przyr. prod. ang. 15.05 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 "Siedem grzechów głownych po góralsku" (4) - "Pljaństwo" 15.55 Wiadomości Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 16.05 "Piosenki Warsa w Piwnicy pod Baranami" 17.00 "Beverly Hills 90210" (10/41) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.10 Złoty jubileusz "Poznańskich Słowików" pod. dyr. Stefana Stuligrosza 19.05 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Przygody Animków" - serial anim. prod. USA 20.00 "Fałszywa tozsamość" - (film fab. prod. ang. (1994 r. 50 min) 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Naprawdę jaka jesteś... 22.10 "W pogoni za papierkiem" - film fab. prod. USA (1973 r.. 50 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Jazz nocą - Gwiazdy światowego jazzu: Wynton Marsalis Blues i Swing 1.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 5.00 Dzień dobry, tu Aktualności - program informacyjny 7.00 Oj ni ma Jak Lwów (powt.) 7.30 Z zycla Archidiecezji 8.00 Księżniczka astronautka - serial dla dzieci 8.30 Dzieci i piosenki (22) - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Natura: świat wokół nas - serial przyrodniczy 9.55 Program dnia 10.00 Klub globtrotera 11.00 Viva il canto - recital Paata Burchuladze 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Sport 12.55 Reklama 13.00 Nasz człowIek w parlamencie - angielskI serial komediowy 13.30 Przechył (9) - serial 14.00 Telefoniada - teleturniej 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Świat w oczach Allegry - muzyczny program edukacyjny 15.35 Świat przyrody - serial prod. angielskIej 16.30 Bardzo znana osoba - talk show 17.20 Nie czekaj (1) - ang. serial komediowy 18.00 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.10 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 18.50 Gość dnia 19.00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 19.15 Kronika Teletrójki 19.30 Niezwykły świat wytwórni Hammer (6) - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Klątwa Ognistego Żuka - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1994) 21.20 Stoper (7) - widowisko publicystyczne 21.45 Kwadrans na bluesowo 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na poniedziałek 22.10 Sport 23.00 Jan Serce - serial prod. polskiej 24.00 Wielkie cyrki świata (2) - program estradowy 1.00 Program nocny 3.30 Słoneczna limuzyna - komedia amerykańska (1983) left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 Jesteśmy - program redakcji katolickiej 8.30 HulIaballoo (20). Dig i Dug (19) 9.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.20 Smakosze i rozkosze 9.30 Maski - magazyn 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Daktari (45) - serial dla dzieci i młodziezy 12.00 Honky Tonk - film prod. USA (1974 r, 71 min) 13.15 Odyseja (24) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 13.45 Kostka szczęścia - losowanie nagród 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Wędrówki myśli - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 15.30 Fashion TV - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.10 1941 - film prod. USA (1979 r., 142 min) 18.30 Columbo - film prod. USA (1992 r.) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Na południe (10) - kanadyjski senal sensacyjny 20.55 Kino satelitarne: Misja Eureka 22.50 Na kazdy temat 23.50 Filmoteka Narodowa: Księżna łowicka - film produkcji polskiej (1932 r., 87 min) 1.20 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina - Offetorium na XXIII Niedzielę po Zesłaniu Ducha Świętego 8.10 Słowo na niedzielę 8.15 Studio Kontakt (powt.) 8.45 Tajemnice naszych kwiatów - film przyrod. 9.15 Schmidt und Kowalski 9.45 VIP a la carte - Dorota Stalińska, gary i czary-mary 10.30 Słynne koncerty fortepianowe: Piotr Czajkowski - I koncert b-moll op. 23 11.05 Drogi do niepodległości - film dok. 12.00 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 12.45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 13.00 Zamek Eureki - film dla dzieci 13.30 Sylwetki: Gdy dziecięciem byłem... - ks. prof. Józef Tischner - program dok. 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Sport z satelity. koszykówka mężczyzn: Polska - Belgia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Parada rezerwistów - film archiwalny 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Program publicystyczny 21.00 Premiery satelity. Niebieskie jak Morze Czarne - film pol. 22.15 Program na poniedziałek 22.20 Czar par 23.35 Opinie - program publ. 0.15 Panorama 0.45 Sportowa niedziela 1.10 Alternatywy 4 - Gołębie - serial TVP (powt.) (napisy w języku angielskim) 2.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane (0) 8.00 Rupert (8) - francuski serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Czy boisz się ciemności (7) - serial kanadyjski 9.00 Życie to długa spokojna rzeka - francuska komedia satyryczna 10.30 Komik na sobotę - komedia amerykańska 12.30 Wyprawy - cykl dokumentalny. Hiena na Wybrzeżu Szkieletow (prod. BBC) 13.30 Mściciel na Harleyu (25) - serial amerykański (0) 14.30 Mój ojciec, ten bohater - komedia francuska 16.10 Mapa ludzkiego serca - angielsko-australijski film obyczajowy 18.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera 18.30 Kaskaderzy - cykl dokumentalny 19.00 Nie przegap - magazyn abonentów (0) 19.30 Stop Nutka - magazyn muzyki filmowej (0) 20.00 Puenta - komedia amerykańska 22.05 Trans World Sport - magazyn 23.00 Pozytywka - amerykański dramat obyczajowy 1.00 Oni żyją - amerykański film science fiction 2.35 Żółta gorączka - amerykanskl film sensacyjny (0) programy nie kodowane left|thumb|80x80px 7.30 Z życia bocianów - serial przyr. 7.35 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.00 Studio Rosa 10.00 Wiadomości 10.05 Obiektyw - magazyn reporterów zagranicznych 10.45 F. L. Vek - serial TC 11.40 Kalendarium 11.50 Czechosłowacki Tygodnik Filmowy 12.00 Debata 13.00 W ogródku i na działce 13.35 Oświata zdrowotna 13.55 Balka 15.00 Magazyn chrześcijański 15.40 Odzwierciedlenie 15.50 Piramida - teleturniej 16.20 Covington Cross - serial - 5 17.10 FrancuskIe widoki 17.15 Jest Jak Jest - magazyn dla kobiet 17.35 Na zdrowie, pame doktorze - serial 17.45 Słowo na niedzIelę 17.50 Wieczorynka 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Antena 18.20 Simpsonowie - serial anim. 18.45 Krok za krokiem - serial USA 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.10 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Dziennik, sport 20.00 O skarb Agnieszki Czeskiej 20.45 Pokojowe pole walki - serial - 7 21.35 Genus - program dok. o znanych osobistościach 21.50 Wiadomości 22.00 Opera za trzy grosze - film 23.35 Debata - program dysk. 0.35 ..21" left|thumb|80x80px 7.30 Nova w niedzielę 7.35 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 8.00 Wspaniały świat Walta Disneya 8.55 Spotkałem go w ZOO - film czeski 10.05 As - Lista przebojów 11.10 Żar tropików - serial USA 12.00 Dallas - serial USA 13.00 7 czyli Siedem dni 14.00 Ryba na lądzie - film czeski z 1965 r. 15.35 Mężczyzna na niepogodę - film czeski 18.10 Beverly HiIls 90210 - serial USA 19.00 Gumonie 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Dziennik, sport 20.00 Aligator - horror USA 21.35 Właśnie dziś 21.40 W blasku księzyca - film włoski 23.35 Opowiadania z zaświatów - film seryjny prod. USA 0.00 Penthouse - magazyn erot. 1.00 Nova na poniedziałek left|thumb|80x80px 7.05 Match of the Day: the Road to Wembley 8.15 Discovering Eve 8.30 Breakfast with Frost 9.30 For Valour 10.00 See Hear 10.30 Remembrance Sunday - the Cenotaph 11.55 Tomorrow Today 12.00 Countryfile 12.30 News; On the Record 13.30 EastEnders 14.55 Flight of the Navigator 16.25 The Bookworm 16.55 The Clothes Show 17.20 The Great Antiques Hunt 18.00 News 18.20 Regional News 18.25 Songs of Praise 19.00 Just William 19.30 Showstoppers 20.20 Children in Need - the Countdown Continues 20.30 The Vicar of Dibley 21.00 The Final Cut 21.55 News 22.10 In Search of Happiness 22.50 Other Worlds 23.30 Kangaroo 1.15 The Sky at Night 1.35 Weather left|thumb|80x80px 5.30 Asterix in Britain 6.40 Steven Spielberg's Amazing Stories 7.00 Playdays 7.20 The Animals of Farthing Wood 7.45 Jackanory 8.00 Grand Prix 9.55 Travel Bug 10.20 Grange Hill 10.50 Skeleton Warriors 11.10 Growing Up Wild 11.40 Star Trek 12.30 The Sunday Show 13.15 The O Zone 13.30 Around Westminster 14.00 Odd Noses of Borneo 14.30 Anastasia 16.10 Ice Skating 17.00 Rugby Special 18.00 The Trials of Life 18.50 On the Road Again 19.30 Timewatch 20.05 The Cenotaph 21.00 Victoria Wood - as Seen on TV 21.30 The Mrs Merton Show 22.00 Grand Prix 22.40 Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me 0.50 Stranger on the Third Floor 2.00 The Learning Zone Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1995 roku